What happen if
by StrichGloeckchen
Summary: Auch wenn Hinata und Naruto von den Akatsuki gejagt werden, kommen sie sich näher


What happens if...

Sie saß auf dem Bett.  
Neben ihr ein der leblos wirkende Körper eines jungen Mannes.  
Ein leises Seufzen war von ihr zu vernehmen.  
Warum war das alles nur passiert?  
Wieso hatte sie sich unbedingt in IHN verliebt?  
Das wusste sie selbst nicht.  
Schwermütig senkte sie den Kopf.  
Aber so wie es jetzt war würde es bestimmt nicht bleiben.  
Nein, es konnte nur besser werden.  
Da war sie sich sehr sicher.  
Doch trotzdem fiel ihr es schwer dies zu glauben.  
Ihr Leben war nie wirklich einfach gewesen.  
Immer war sie von ihrem Vater respektlos behandelt wurden, egal was sie gemacht hatte.  
Nie war es gut genug für ihn gewesen.  
Wieder entwich ihr ein schwer Seufzer.

Vielleicht hatte sie sich in ihn verliebt, weil er genauso wie er gelitten hatte.  
Er war verstoßen worden, nur weil er anders war.  
Sie wurden von allen immer runter gemacht, weil sie dachten dass sie schwach war.  
Doch beiden kämpften sie jetzt gegen dieses Schicksal an.

Ein kurzes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.  
Aber auch all diese Gedanken liesen sie nicht vergessen, was noch vor einer Stunde geschehen war.  
Vorsichtig strich sie sich über ihre Wange.  
Ein kurzer Schmerz durchzog ihren Körper.  
Auf ihrer Wange waren vier große Schnittwunde zu sehen.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln schaute sie zu ihm.  
Diese Verletzung hatte sie von ihm!  
Warum und wieso er das getan hatte wusste sie selbst nicht.  
Vorher hatte er doch nur versucht sie zu beschützen, doch alles war irgendwie drunter und drüber gegangen und da war es passiert.  
Das Leben meinte es wirklich nicht gut mit ihr!

Plötzlich war ein leises stöhnen zu vernehmen.  
Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen und schaut ihn nun ganz an.  
Langsam regte er sich.  
„Naruto-kun!"  
Ihre Stimme war leise und zittert sogar etwas.  
Er wante sein Gesicht zu ihr und öffnete langsam die Augen.  
Mit noch etwas verschwommener Sicht schauter er sie an.  
„Hinata-chan…?   
Was ist passiert?  
Wo sind wir hier?"  
Mit einer Hand auf dem Bett abgestützt versucht er sich aufzurichten.  
Doch Hinata drückte ihn sanft zurück  
Ein sanftes Lächeln war auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.  
„Ist schon gut, bleib bitte liegen!  
Du bist schwer verletzt!"  
Mit einer sanften Handbewegung strich sie ihm über die Stirn.  
Dort war sein heißer Schweiß zu spüren.  
Auch wenn er es nicht sagte, wusste sie dass es ihm nicht gut ging.  
Aber um sie stand es auch nicht besser.  
Er war nicht der einzigste der etwas verbergte.

„Was ist passiert?"  
Naruto starrte die Decke an.  
Hinata schluckte.  
Was sollte sie ihn sagen?  
Dass er sie so zugerichtet hatte, konnte sie ihm unmöglich erklären.  
Das würde ihn nur noch mehr leiden lassen.  
„Das ist doch jetzt nicht wichtig.  
Erstmal musst du wieder auf die Beine kommen!  
Was passiert ist kann ich dir immer noch ein anderes Mal erzählen"  
Doch diese Worte brachten ihn nicht zum schweigen.  
Viel zu neugierig war er dafür.  
Langsam verbesserte sich auf seine Sicht.  
Nicht mehr so verschwommen sahen seine Augen.  
Er bemerkte die Schnittwunden an Ihrer Wange.  
„Wo…woher hast du diese Verletzung im Gesicht?"  
Vorsichtig hob er seine Hand und berührte die Wunden.  
Schmerzvoll verzog sie das Gesicht.  
Was sollte sie ihm nur sagen?  
Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern.  
Angstschweiß lief ihre Stirn runter.  
„Die…die sind bei meiner Flucht entstanden.  
Ich musste dich ja schließlich in Sicherheit bringen!"  
So ganz glaubte er ihr nicht.  
Aber er wollte sie nicht noch mehr in Bedrängnis bringen, also schwieg er lieber.  
Irgendetwas war mit ihr passiert, doch sie wollte es nicht sagen.  
Warum wusste er nicht.  
Hatte es etwas mit ihm zu tun?  
Was war nur passiert?  
Verzweifelt versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern.  
Doch anstatt das ihm was einfiel, bekam er nur Kopfschmerzen.  
Scheinbar versuchten selbst seine Gedanken es vor ihm zu verstecken.  
Schwer seufzte er.

Auf einmal stand Hinata auf.  
„Ich gehe etwas Wasser suchen…"  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer.  
Etwas verwirrt schaute Naruto ihr nach.  
Erst jetzt viel ihm auf wo sie waren.   
Hinata hatte scheinbar während ihrer Suche nach einem Unterschlupf in einer alten, zerfallenen Hütte gefunden.  
Das war gar nicht mal so eine schlechte Idee, dachte er sich, nur waren sie hier leichte Beute.  
Immer hin waren nicht irgendwelche Leute hinter ihnen her.  
Es waren die Akatsuki!  
Sie wollten ihn, um endlich an Kyuubi zu kommen.  
Sie hatten Glück gehabt, das die Akatsuki ihnen nicht gefolgt waren.  
Aber warum?  
So schnell gaben sie doch eigentlich sonst nicht auf!  
Was war nur passiert?  
Schwer seufzte er.  
Wenn Hinata es ihm nur sagen würde.  
Vor alledem lies ihn die Verletzung in ihrem Gesicht keine Ruhe.  
Er konnte einfach nicht einfach von den Akatsuki sein.  
Wer von ihnen könnte schon so was tun…?  
Da fiel es ihm auf einmal wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
Er!  
Nur er wäre zu so was in der Lage.  
Immer hin hatte er Kyuubi in seinem Körper und wenn es Außerkontrolle geriet, konnte er sich nicht dran erinnern was passiert war.  
Sagte Hinata ihm deswegen nichts?  
Weil sie ihn nicht verletzen wollte und weil er sich keine Schuldgefühle machen sollte?  
Doch durch ihr Schweigen hatte sie ihm überhaupt nicht geholfen.  
Jetzt hatte er nur mehr Schuldgefühle.  
Seine Hände zitterten.  
Warum hatte er das nur getan?  
War er so unkontrollierbar?  
Was würde passieren wenn Kyuubi wieder die Macht über seinen Körper übernahm und er Hinata noch schlimmer verletzen oder sogar töten würde?  
Nein, das könnte er sich nie verzeihen.  
Damit könnte er nicht mehr weiter leben.  
Leere breitete sich in seinem Körper aus.  
Warum hatte er das nur getan?

Ohne das Naruto es gemerkt hatte, war Hinata wieder ins Zimmer gekommen.  
Sie trug eine Schüssel, die sie gefunden hatte, in den Händen.  
Etwas verwirrt schaute sie Naruto an.  
Wieso saß er dort so zusammen gekauert auf dem Bett?  
Langsam trat sie etwas näher zu ihm.  
Doch noch immer bemerkte er sie nicht.  
„Naruto-kun…?"  
Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen.  
Hatte er sie wirklich nicht bemerkt?  
„Ist…ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Noch etwas verwirrt schaute er sie an.  
Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das Hinata so schnell wieder kommt.  
Sollte er sie jetzt drauf ansprächen?  
Würde sie drauf antworten?  
Naruto war sich das nicht so sicher.  
Bestimmt würde sie weiter versuchen ihm alles zu verheimlichen.  
Aber genau das war es was er nicht wollte.  
Hinata sollte immer ehrlich zu ihm sein, egal was auch passierte!  
Kurz holte er tief Luft.  
„War…habe ich dich so zugerichtet?"

Lautes Klirren war zu hören.  
Alles Gute war auf einmal aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden.  
Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.  
Nein, er war es nicht!  
Das war der einzigste Satz der ihr durch den Kopf ging.  
Das alles wollte sie nicht wahr haben.  
Plötzlich schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Nein, du warst das nicht!"  
Ihre Stimme war ein einziger schriller Schrei.  
Heiße Tränen flossen über ihr Gesicht.  
Ihr ganzer Körper bebte.  
„Du würdest so was nie tun, das weiß ich.  
Hör auf so etwas zu sagen.  
Bitte…"  
Den Dienst versagten ihre Beine.  
Sie sackte auf den Boden.  
„Hinata-chan…!"  
Vorsicht rutscher von dem Bett runter und setzt sich neben sie.  
Wenn sie weinte tat sein Herz so weh.  
Warum wusste er nicht.  
Etwas unsicher legte er seinen Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich.  
„Bitte hör auf zu weinen…"  
Seine Stimme war leise und zitterte.  
Eine leichte röte zeichnete sich in ihrem Gesicht ab.  
So nah wie jetzt war sie ihm noch nie.  
Noch etwas verunsichert rückte sie nah zu ihm und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust.

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so da.  
Keiner von ihnen sagte auch nur ein Wort.  
Nur Hinatas leises Schlurzen war zu hören.  
Sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen.  
Naruto wollte ihr irgendwie helfen, doch wusste leider nicht wie.  
Noch nie war er gut im Umgang mit Mädchen die weinten gewesen.  
„Hör doch bitte auf zu weinen…  
Ich kann dich so nicht länger sehen…!"  
Es tat ihm so weh in seinem Herz.  
Hinata hob ihren kopf und schaute ihn an.  
Immer noch bannten sich Tränen den Weg ihrer Wange runter.  
„Tut…tut mir Leid…  
Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht weinen…  
Es…es kam so über mich!"  
Mit einem Ärmel versuchte sie ihre Tränen wegzuwischen.  
Doch das gelang ihr nicht so richtig.  
Ein leiser Seufzer war von Naruto zu hören.  
Aber trotzdem war ein lächeln auf seinen Lippen zusehen.  
„Ist schon gut, du kannst ja nichts dafür…  
…aber irgendwie siehst du mit den Tränen noch viel hübscher aus!"  
Sofort schoss beiden die Röte ins Gesicht.  
Naruto hatte gar nicht über diese Worte nachgedacht.  
Was hatte er da eigentlich gesagt?  
Und was noch viel wichtiger war, warum?  
Eigentlich war er doch in Sakura verliebt.  
Wieso sagte er dann so etwas zu Hinata.  
Für ihn war sie doch immer nur eine gute Freundin gewesen.  
War es vielleicht weil Sakura Sasuke immer noch so sehr liebte und er gemerkt hatte, dass er keine Chance bei ihr hatte?

Hatte er sich auf einmal in Hinata verliebt?  
Nein, das konnte nicht sein…  
Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus schaute er sie an.  
Auch sie war rot im Gesicht geworden.  
Oder war es etwa doch passiert?

Hinatas ganzer Körper zitterte.  
Die Versuche es irgendwie zu unterbreiten schlugen fehl.  
Das hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt!  
Schwer schluckte sie.  
Warum hatte er so was gesagt?  
Damit machte er ihr mehr Hoffungen als sie wollte.  
Denn sie wusste, dass diese Hoffungen sowieso wieder zerstört werden würden.  
Schließlich liebte Naruto immer noch Sakura.  
Schwer seufzte sie.  
Wahrscheinlich würde sie für immer und ewig darunter leiden.  
Langsam bekam sie ihren Körper wieder unter Kontrolle.  
Die Röte verschwand wieder aus ihrem Gesicht.  
Aber noch immer schaute sie ihn nicht an.  
Das alles war ihr einfach viel zu peinlich.  
Und wenn sie ihn schauen würde, würde sie nur wieder rot im Gesicht werden.  
So etwas wollte sie auf keinen fall.

Einige Zeit herrschte eine peinliche Stille zwischen den Beiden.  
Schließlich riss sich Naruto zusammen und erhob seine Stimme.  
„Wie…wieso hast du mir nicht sofort gesagt, dass ich dich so verletz habe?"  
Das Geschehene erwähnte er lieber nicht.  
Wer wüsste schon wie die Beiden reagierten?  
Etwas erschrocken zuckte Hinata zusammen.  
Mit dieser frage hatte sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet!  
Sollte sie wirklich darauf antworten?  
„Ich…ich wollte dir kein schlechtes Gewissen machen…  
Außerdem…"  
Nein, was sie bei seiner Attacke empfunden hatte konnte sie ihm nicht sagen.  
Das würde ihn noch viel mehr verletzen, als das sie ihm nichts von seinem Angriff erzählt hatte.  
Narutos Blick wurde ernst.  
So kannte Hinata gar nicht.  
Sonst war er immer der muntere und ungeschickte Junge gewesen, doch jetzt…  
„Was noch…?"  
Seine Stimme war leise und ernst.  
Schwer schluckte Hinata.  
Ihre Hände begannen wieder zu zittern.  
Angst breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper aus.  
Plötzlich spürte sie seine Hände auf ihren Schultern.  
Blaue Augen schauten sie durchdringend an.  
Es war als könnte er auf einmal in ihr Herz sehen.  
„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben!  
Was es auch ist, du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen!"  
Ein leichtes Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen.  
Das alleine machte ihr Mut.  
Mut, ihm alles was sie fühlte zu erzählen.  
Schlimmer als es jetzt war konnte es für sie nicht mehr kommen.  
Da war sie sich sicher.  
„Ich…ich…ich hatte solche Angst vor dir, als du dich in dieses Monster verwandelt hast.  
Am liebsten wäre ich weggerannt, aber ich konnte nicht.  
Immerhin wusste ich das du es bist…!"  
Wieder liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.  
Ungewollte Tränen.  
Naruto starrte sie nur an.  
Blankes entsetzen war in seinen Augen zu erkennen.  
Was sagte sie da?  
Sie hatte Angst vor IHM gehabt?  
Das konnte und wollte er nicht glauben.  
Diese Worte taten ihm noch mehr im Herzen weh als ihre Tränen.  
Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf sein Herz.  
Es drohte fast in seiner Brust zu zerspringen.  
Schlug es nur so laut, weil er Angst hatte sie zu verlieren?  
Heftigst schüttelte er den Kopf.  
Wieso dachte er auf einmal so etwas?  
Langsam aber sicher bekam er Kopfschmerzen.  
„Na..Naruto-kun…?"  
Etwas verwirrt schaute er Hinata an.  
Ihr Blick war Besorgt.  
„Ist…ist alles okay?"  
Erst jetzt viel ihm auf einmal auf wie viele Sorgen sie sich immer um ihn machte.  
Hinata war fast immer die einzigste gewesen.  
Anderen war er immer gleichgültig gewesen, doch ihr nicht.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Ja, mach dir keine Sorge um mich."  
Vorsichtig hob er seine Hand und strich ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
Mit einem Schlag wurde sie wieder rot im Gesicht.  
So etwas war sie gar nicht vom ihm gewöhnt.  
Ihr Herz schlug wie wild in ihrer Brust.  
Für einen Moment wünschte sie sich, dass die Zeit still stehen würde.  
Es war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein.  
Etwas verwirrt schaute er sie an.  
Warum war sie denn auf einmal rot geworden?  
Er legte den Kopf leicht schief.  
„Hinata-chan…?!"  
Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen.  
Viel zu sehr in Gedanken war sie gewesen.  
„A..alles in Ordnung, es ist alles g… gut!"  
Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf Narutos Gesicht.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er glücklich und erleichter über ihre Antwort zu sein.  
„Das ist schön, denn für einen kleinen Moment habe ich mir schon wieder Sorgen um dich gemacht!"  
Wieder wurde sie rot.  
Naruto lachte leise.  
Er fand es einfach zu niedlich wie schnell sie doch immer wieder überreagierte.  
„D… du brauchst dir k… keine Sorgen um mich zu machen…!"  
Verlegen schaute sie zu Boden.  
Ihr Herz drohte in ihrer Brust zu zerspringen.  
Sie wusste nicht mehr was sie machen sollte.  
Das alles war einfach ein wenig zu viel für sie.  
„Ach, Hinata-chan…!"  
Sein lächeln wurde breiter und langsam kamen sich ihre Gesichter näher.  
Hinata war immer noch total rot und hielt für diesen Moment den Atem an.  
Was hatte Naruto auf einmal vor?  
„Hinata-chan…ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll….aber ich glaube ich…ich habe mich in dich verliebt!"


End file.
